Naughty Remedies
by Cherry1315
Summary: A night out can turn so additively sinful... and all Sakura wanted was to have some normal fun! SasuSaku SakuSasu. Rating for mature content/lemon and language! Vamp.


**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Naruto!  
**An: UPDATE: **Alright so since Fanfiction is knuckling down hard by deleting stories (and possibly accounts) that have lemons/explicit sexual content, I have hopefully edited out all the bad, bad scenes and moved the extended version to my LJ account:  
cherry1315 DOT livejournal DOT com /1125 DOT html  
(Delete the spaces)  
_

_If I've missed anything or if anything's too much, tell me!  
Remember! This is now a terrible version!  
(10/06/12)_

* * *

**Naughty Remedies**

* * *

He grinned wickedly as he watched her. His fangs extended as her _delicious_ scent made his mouth water. Her pastel pink hair, catty green eyes and pale skin made him want to scratch his eyes out from her captivating him so _easily_. It wasn't fair that such a _mortal_ was able to make him crave this badly! It was disturbing but it wouldn't matter in the end —he stopped glaring at her swaying hips as a crooked, cocky smirk stained his lips— because when he was done with her she would wish she was dead alongside him!

Vibrant green eyes fluttered open gleefully when another colourful light caught her sight. Her cherry-coated lips parted in a dazzling smile when her friend started dragging her to the raving dance floor.

Platinum blond hair covered a blue eye when she turned to her overly happy friend to give her a mocking glare. "Gees, Sakura, you're acting like you haven't been laid since you were seventeen," the blond said teasingly.

Green eyes narrowed. "And you're acting like my mother."

A blond brow rose from her friend's obscure answer. A sly smirk adorned her elegant features as she gripped Sakura's wrist tighter, changing her course of direction to the bar. "Due time for a _wild_ night, don't you think?"

Full lips frowned as she eyed her friend's devilish grin. "Ino, I did not come here to 'fuck around'."

Ino's light blue eyes sparkled when she made Sakura sit on a red stool. "Sure you didn't, you've already got the talk down pat," Ino said sarcastically.

Sakura ran a hand through her pastel pink hair in frustration. "Fine, one drink _but no sex!_"

Ino called a bartender over and ordered whatever they had that was the strongest. Ino laughed when she finally turned back to Sakura. "You can take away _your_ fun, but I'm snagging me the hottest one here!" Blue eyes twinkled with playfulness.

The tangy taste did not pull her flabbergasted gaze away from the sexily swaying blond, who just ditched her for a tall man who had his brown hair spiked up in a ponytail! Sakura's eye twitched when she saw her friend pulling all the right moves to successfully grab the bored man's attention. Green eyes redirected themselves to her half-empty drink when the man allowed the blond to accompany him for the night.  
"Doesn't feel nice, does it?" A smooth voice said from beside her.

_'Smooth like crushed velvet,'_ Sakura mused absentmindedly_._

Shivers traveled up and down Sakura's spine from the… _erotic_ voice. Large green eyes blinked when she looked at the seductively enticing man. Dangerously dark eyes slowly traveled from Sakura's pinking face, pausing at her soft, moist lips, down her curved body. The man crookedly smirked when his ominous eyes finally redirected themselves back to her heart-shaped face.

Sakura's full bottom lip snagged between her teeth as she looked away from the man's sinfully delicious features. "No, it doesn't."

All she could feel was cold hands sliding their way down her body and stop at her thigh, playfully massaging her soft flesh. She gasped away from his feverish kiss. Sakura didn't know how she got herself into this situation, against a locked room's wall with a total stranger! All she could remember was dark eyes framed by dark, long lashes and ebony hair that stuck up at the back of the deliriously sexy man's head who was sitting next to her… touching her… kissing her… her losing control of her humanity…

Another gasp escaped Sakura's rosy lips when his tongue licked her collarbone, tasting her. She brought him closer to her body. He grunted while smirking from her response to him.

Small hands curled in the man's soft hair, and lightly tugged him away from his addictive assault on her swan-like neck. "What… is your name?" Sakura breathed.

Black eyes flickered as they bored into her darkening green ones. He gave her another heart wrenching smirk as he rasped out, "Sasuke," before he went back to his sweet torture.

A moan escaped her puffy, pink lips when she arched into him as her mind went into a haze. Her fingers scraped up his back as she made his shirt come off quickly for her minds pleasure.

"Hasty are we?" Sasuke asked while nipping Sakura's exposed shoulder and slowly pulled off her shirt mockingly. She glared at him and nipped his shoulder, which successfully rewarded her a sharp in-take of breath from the cocky man.

His eyes flashed dangerously as a low, animalistic growl escaped from the back of his throat, slightly making her already erratic heartbeat pick up from the small tremor of fright that started to swell in the pit of her stomach. In the back of Sakura's mind she realised that she may be utterly stupid if this night did not turn out right, that this sinfully good-looking man could actually be dangerous. She let out a shaky breath, allowing the almost naked man know of her 'unease'.

Sasuke's eye twinkled darkly

"I want you. Now." She groaned out as she nibbled his ear. Wickedly smirking, his hands gripped tighter on her hips and lifted her higher on the wall.

Their foreheads connected as they breathed harshly, letting their erratic breath mix together as they came down from the high. Sakura's hands were gripping his shoulders tightly as the last tremors of her heart beat slowly settled down. Dark-red eyes connected with her drooping green ones darkly. She gazed at them confused before he picked her up and walked to the bed.

Sasuke laid down on the bed with her warm body pressed tightly against his and covered them with a thick blanket._ 'Weird…'_ Sakura thought sluggishly to herself when tingles were fluttering in her stomach. _'Why is he letting me stay?'_ She lifted a hand to run through her sweat dampened hair and let it rest over his firm chest.

"You?" His velvety-smooth voice reached her ears, making her heart slightly race to her disappointment.

Her brow furrowed together, confused. _…What?_ Sakura looked at her hand and his chest, distracted._ 'Such a pale contrast…'_ she mused, absentmindedly once more before her thoughts clicked again and she hazily lifted her closing eyes to answer his question softly, "Sakura."

He smirked as his fingers skimmed across her skin delicately. "Hn. Fitting…" And her head lulled into a blissful, _long deserved_ sleep with just the feel of his fingers caressing her skin.

_Ok, so maybe she _did_ need to get laid…_

* * *

**_An: _**_Ok, so I got distracted near the end and lost my train of thought because of my mum... -pouts- Sorry! It couldn't be helped. :( Also, might I add, third person is not my forte yet. I am still in the tweaking zone. :S_

_Hum... I'm thinking of maybe, maybe, making this a continuous story, but I am not too sure... What do you think?_ :)


End file.
